


Just what I needed

by Historymaker99



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: The doctor is devastated after finding out the master has burned gallifrey and the tardis takes her somewhere that it knows will make the doctor feel better as well as to possibly someone. *set right after spyfall part 2*
Relationships: The Doctor/ River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, the doctor and River song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just what I needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I’ve written with the doctor and River song so I hope you enjoy it.  
> I don’t own doctor who

After the doctor was sure that graham, Ryan, and yaz had fallen asleep she went back to the console and pulled a chair close to it. She sits in the chair with her knees drawn to her chest. “I don’t know what I’m going to do old girl” she whispers her voice hoarse due to the tears she is holding back. The tardis whirs sadly back at her. “Gallifrey is gone” she whispers and sobs into her knees. “There’s nothing I can do” she whispers. “The master has finally lost it and destroyed our home. I need someone anyone to talk to but I have no one I can’t tell them all of this”! 

Suddenly the tardis makes the take off sounds. “Where are you taking me this time”? The tardis whirs again. “Oh it’s a surprise eh”? The doctor weakly chuckles and rubs her eyes dry. “Are going to cheer me up then”? The tardis gives her a confirmation noise. 

When the tardis has landed the doctor slowly gets up out of the chair and walks over to the door alarmed as the cloister bells in the tardis go off. “Where and when in the universe did you bring me” she mutters, also surprised that the loud bells have not woken her companions. She pulls it open and her breath catches as she knows exactly where she is at. “The library why did you bring me here old girl”? The doctor sniffles as she remembers what has gone down here among the shelves. She steps out of the tardis and walks around smiling sadly as she feels like she might cry again. “Well this certainly isn’t cheering me up at all” she mutters even more depressed than before. 

“Excuse me, who are you”? The doctor whirls around to find an elderly lady looking curiously at her. “Oh are you the librarian of this library” the doctor asks. “Why yes I am” the librarian says proudly. Suddenly the librarian spots the tardis behind the doctor and her eyes widen. “Are you by any chance the doctor”? “Why yes I am why do you ask”? The doctors face pulls one of confusion curious as to why the librarian is asking after her. “Well there’s something I need to give you dear”. The librarian pulls a flash drive out of her skirt pocket. “There was an alarm that rang with our computer system as our old system failed and we put each of the consciousnesses of the people in there who didn’t make it out during that horrible incident on flash drives and this woman asked us to give you her flash drive if you ever came back here”. “It couldn’t be” the doctor whispers her heart heavy and full as she gently takes the flash drive from her. “She told me her name was river song and she was very determined that I get this to you at some point in time” the librarian says. “I’ll be going now,” the doctor says with a gasp. “Thank you so much for this I thought I lost her for good”. The librarian smiles warmly. “She must be someone very important to you”. “Oh she is” the doctor says turning and running into the tardis.

“Did you know about this old girl” the doctor asks brightly as she closes the door behind her. The doctor is smiling so widely her cheeks are hurting as she tries not to cry out of happiness the pain from earlier momentarily gone. “Mmm” the tardis seems to say to her. The doctor puts the flash drive into the tardis control console and the flash drives lights up. Download complete flashes across the screen and the doctor seems to hold her breath waiting and hoping for it to work. Then she hears two little words that mean the world to her and they are the ones she hasn’t heard since her 24 years on darillium from the one she loved with both her hearts her wife. “Hello sweetie”.

The doctor gasps as she turns around her eye bursting with tears. “River” she whispers walking slowly toward the hologram of her dead wife. “Is it really you” the doctor asks. “Yes of course it’s me” river says to her fondly. “Melody” the doctor whispers. “Been a long time since someone has called me that” river says with a chuckle. River suddenly frowns as she notices even more tear streaks in the doctors face. She walks closer and even though river can’t touch her she seems to place her hand on the doctors cheek. “Doctor”? “Hmm”? The doctor closes her eyes sadly and wishes that she could feel rivers touch once more. “What has gotten you so worked up that the tardis brought you to the library of all places”? The doctors face falls as she feels her happiness melt away. She pulls away from river and turns her back. “I don’t want to talk about it oh but I do but it hurts so much”. The doctor slams her hand down on the console and winces in pain. “Sorry old girl” the doctor whispers. “Doctor love easy” river song says with alarm. River stands by the empty chair. “Come sit and talk to me sweetie”. 

The doctor sighs and sits down on the chair. “It’s gone” the doctor whispered hoarsely putting her face in her hands. “What’s gone” river asks clearly confused. “My past my home everything I ran away from and saved a few regenerations later and it’s all his fault”. “Whose fault”? “The master”. “Him again” river song says and rolls her eyes. “He’s caused quite the problems for your past selves so tell me what has he done this time”? “He did a thing i never thought he would do he went and destroyed gallifrey”! “Oh my goodness no” river says aghast. “It’s all gone all of my work I even had them liking me again when I was my last self”. “Which one is that again”river asks. Sorry meeting you at different points in time can blur together”. “Grey hair black coat older our night on darillium”. “Ahh” river whispers with a nod. “I’m so sorry doctor”. “I’m glad I have you to talk to now,” the doctor says standing from her chair. Suddenly she gasps. “What is it doctor” river asks confused at her wife’s outburst. “I’m having to look up at you“! “Oh my” river song says with a chuckle. “Has my little doctor shrunk”? “I’m not little” the doctor says trying to be as ferocious as possible as she scrunches you her face. “You wouldn’t even scare a kitten with that face love” river says laughing. The doctor sighs and then she chuckles back at her. “I love you river song”. River smirks with gentleness hidden behind it. “And I love you too sweetie”.


End file.
